


Forever

by Staubsaugerin



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubsaugerin/pseuds/Staubsaugerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wouldn't complain if this would be the end of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

# Forever

It’s quite warm outside and the leaves are starting to change their color and falling off the trees. Alaric is sitting on a bench and looking at Damon and their son, Alex, a now five-year-old boy. They’re flying a kite and Alaric isn’t quite sure if Damon or Alex is having more fun. Alaric is the happiest he’s ever been in his life, something he cleary wouldn’t have thought to be possible twenty years ago. Everything was a mess back then. But somehow it all worked out just fine.

Elena had gotten her memories back. But Damon and Elena realized that a relationship between them just didn’t work. Elena still struggles with being a vampire, but she is dating Stefan again and generally seems happy. Jeremy had married Bonnie and they are living an almost human life. Klaus had married Caroline and everyone finally seems to get along. Damon sometimes makes jokes about how he misses the times, where everyone was trying to kill each other, because life is almost boring now. Alaric knows, that he doesn’t mean it, through.

It’s been a little bit over eight years now, since he went down the aisle with Damon. He isn’t sure, how it happened. One day, as he looked at his best friend, something felt different and suddenly Damon kissed him. They started dating then. It didn’t work very well, in the beginning, of course. Damon was driving him crazy, even more than before. But everytime he almost wanted to give up, Damon did something cute, that reminded him, why he actually loved that idiot. 

And somehow the years had passed by, faster than he thought and Damon was starting to fear that he was going to lose him. They had argued a lot about this, but in the end, Alaric decided to get over it. He hadn’t liked being a vampire. But he knew, that he wanted to spent an infinity with Damon and if that was the price for it – he was okay with that. Alex was just a little baby that they had found. He was left alone and nobody cared for him. Damon had told him, that they couldn’t keep him as well. Of course he was right, but somehow Alaric just couldn’t. So they kept him.

Alaric doesn’t have a clue, how he’s ever gonna explain that whole vampire-thing to him and he doesn’t have a clue, what his life is gonna look like in another twenty years. But one thing, he knows for sure, is, that he has Damon and that they love each other and that is something, that will never change. He doesn’t need anything else.


End file.
